


Love Like This

by QueenCurphy



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Taboo, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie said goodbye to the first love of her life with the heart crushing impression that she'd never see him again; unawares that two years later her secret taboo would pull up outside her farm house on a motorcycle, crossbow in hand.</p><p>Maybe the end of the world wouldn't be so bad after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a small fascination with the Daryl & Maggie pairing for a while now, so I wanted to write something for them. This takes place before the ZA, and is slightly AU as you will discover. 
> 
> Underage sex does take place in this fic, and there is a major age gap; just a warning for y'all. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Mags & Daryl do not belong to me, I just like to play around with them...

She'd caught herself staring too often recently, her eyes glazed over and focused on the way his body moved, how his muscles rippled under tanned skin. It's a wonder he hadn't spotted her yet, worked out what she was thinking because she was pretty sure it was readable on her face, the way she held her bottom lip between teeth. Maggie sat upon the porch of her home, eyes trained on the lean physique by the tree line, chopping firewood; she couldn't drag her eyes away, he was mesmerising. 

 

She liked his arms the most, she imagined herself wrapped tightly in them, face buried into his chest; she guessed his shirt would smell a little musky from today's chores, he'd smell like a real man. His biceps flexed as he brought the axe down, splitting the wood with impressive ease. A lump froze in Maggie's throat, a warm feeling spreading between her legs, the hunter had thrown down the axe and proceeded to pull his shirt over his head; leaving him with tussled hair and his shoulders exposed in a tight fitting vest. Maggie felt a little ashamed that she was acting like a horny teenager, but the feeling inside her was not one she had great control over. 

 

She'd _never_ had control over her attraction to Daryl Dixon.

 

Years before the apocalypse began, and the dead roamed the earth, Maggie had first set her eyes on the younger Dixon brother. Maggie and Daryl had history, something no one knew about and Maggie hoped it to stay that way; her daddy would kill dixon if he knew the redneck had touched her.

 

Lord knows what he'd do if he knew he'd taken his eldest daughter's virginity on her seventeenth birthday.

 

Maggie shuffled in her seat, her mind rewinding back to the age of 16, hanging around with girlfriends outside the town's rusty old diner; every one of them giggling whenever Daryl strolled past on his way to work. Maggie would listen to the other girls gush and squeal over the gorgeous rouge, but her eyes were always locked on his. She thought she'd imagined him smirking ever so slightly, the corner of his mouth twitching, but the more he passed her the more he gave her the same intense look. Whilst her friends checked him out, Maggie was being checked out by him.

 

Things only escalated from there.

 

* * *

 

**_Four years ago:_ **

****

The house parties were always boring for Maggie; the pop music was lame, the boys her age were sleazy and the liquor wasn't anywhere near strong enough. What she hadn't expected at Mary Ellen's party was for Daryl to casually saunter in, locking eyes with her instantly. He gave her the same intense stare for a moment, then left as soon as he'd entered. Did he want Maggie to follow him? 

 

She hesitated for all of thirty seconds before grabbing her drink and stepping outside; on first glance it looked like the man had gone, then she spotted the familiar silhouette of Daryl beneath the oak tree in the yard. 

 

"Greene girl, right?" 

 

Maggie nodded silently, clearing her throat she spoke nervously, "Yeh."

 

Daryl nodded his head in acknowledgment, shuffling on his feet to change his stance. Maggie had never been one to be timid, but the dangerous look dixon gave off made her struggle to find words to string together. 

 

"Impressive party huh?" He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice, Maggie grinned.

 

"Not really, nearly dropping asleep in there." 

 

Daryl remained silent, his eyes running slowly up the length of Maggie's slim legs, right to the hem of her dress that swung at mid thigh. His hungry look annoyed Maggie a little, she felt exposed; but no matter how offended she felt, she couldn't deny she was enjoying the look on Daryl's face.

 

"Enjoying the view?" Maggie mused, eyebrow cocked and a smug look plastered on her face.

 

Daryl snorted, a small shadow of a smirk gracing his rough features before he quickly relaxed the corners of his mouth again to show no emotion.

 

"Maybe."

 

Maggie studied the man's face, wondering just how old he was; she thought she heard someone say he was in his late thirties. His features were sharp and rugged, making the impression that person was right, but Maggie had always seen youth in his eyes; they were just so bright and full of life. 

 

"Did you want me for something?" She asked, deciding she was getting impatient and cold, outside in the night air.

 

Daryl stepped away from the tree at that point, edging closer to the girl, eyes focused on hers; he only stopped when his chin was inches from her.

 

"What is it that's so special 'bout you huh?" 

 

Maggie's mouth gaped open in shock, "Excuse me?"

 

Daryl realised his question had been taken out of context, he'd never been any good with words; and before he could correct himself, Maggie's hot temper flared.

 

"For your information Dixon, I don't think I'm any better than anyone else! How dare you-"

 

And like that, Daryl expressed his feeling the only way he knew; he smashed his lips against hers and claimed her in a heated kiss.

 

Maggie fought away from him for a split second, but her mind fizzled to black as she moved her lips to mirror his; she felt his hands grasp her hips roughly, fingers kneading her skin rhythmically. 

 

This had to be wrong, the man slipping his tongue between her teeth had an extra twenty years on top of her age easily; but those worries were dragged from her mind as Daryl's hand cupped her ass.

 

"Damn... Want you.. Now." He husked.

 

Well, this had _definitely_ escalated quickly.

 

Maggie pulled away, looking deep into his eyes, not so sure what she was searching for. As Daryl breathed out steadily, she caught the whiff of stale alcohol on his breath.

 

"Have you been drinking?" She quipped, hand resting on her hip.

 

"Why, you want some?" He asked, reaching to whip a hip flask from his pant pocket.

 

Now it all made sense to Maggie, it was all perfectly clear. She lost her cool as she always did, lunging forward to push her small hands hard against Daryl's firm chest. He staggered back, a look of pure shock with a dash of anger splashed across his tanned face.

 

"The fuck?!" 

 

"I could ask the same! You get drunk and horny and think you can just walk into some teenager's party and pick out a fuck buddy like you're window shopping?"

 

She looked him up and down, eyes piercing daggers into him, "You probably don't even know my name..."

 

Daryl was too shocked at her outburst to speak, he just stood with his mouth gaping open.

 

"You disgust me." She snarled, throwing her cup down before storming down the street.

 

"Mags, wait..." Daryl murmured to himself, knowing fine well the beautiful girl couldn't hear his pathetic calls. 

 


End file.
